Un défi à sa mesure
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Le premier chapitre du manga... Mais du point de vue d'Usui.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "__**Défi**__"._

_Le principe : Contrairement au nuit, on a 2 heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise). _

_Ce jeu se déroule tout au long de la journée du 14 juillet en l'honneur des un an du FoF. On peut prendre les thèmes en cours et on n'est pas obligée de tous les traiter. _

_Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Fujiwara et les dialogues sont la retranscription du premier chapitre du manga._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un Défi à sa mesure<strong>

.

Il s'ennuyait. Toujours. Toute la journée. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant au lycée et le vide de son appartement n'étant empli que de son ennui, il décida de sortir, de parcourir les rues pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui finirait par l'intéresser et le sortir de cet ennui sans fin. En bon cliché, c'est dans une petite ruelle qu'il finit par trouver un moyen de se divertir.

Au premier abord, il ne fit par attention à la soubrette qui était en train de sortir les poubelles. Une employée du café devant lequel il venait de passer sans aucun doute. Puis il la reconnut.

La terrible présidente du conseil des élèves de Seika... Il devait certainement être le seul garçon à ne pas être effrayé par elle. En fait, il s'en moquait mais la voir s'agiter le sortait parfois de sa torpeur au lycée. C'était... C'était intéressant.

« Ça alors... Notre déléguée est... »

Elle travaillait donc dans un maid café. La présidente avait donc quelques surprises en réserve...

Elle devint blanche comme un linge en le reconnaissant à son tour. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Elle se détourna de lui. Rentra. La porte claqua.

« Misaki tu es livide. Ça va ? » entendit-il.

Il attendit. Pourquoi travaillait-elle ici ? Elle détestait les garçons non ?

Il sourit en pensant à la présidente en train d'accueillir les clients du café. Il allait devoir revenir. Il voulait la voir faire. Il voulait l'entendre dire : « Bonjour cher Maître. »

Mais avant ça, il devait en avoir le cœur net. C'était bien la présidente qu'il avait vu n'est-ce pas ?

Elle finit par ressortir. Par la même porte. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite.

« Te voilà fringuée normalement. »

Elle se figea. Tout à l'heure, elle était devenue blanche. Là, son visage devint rouge... De fureur. Elle essaya même de lui balancer un coup de sac à dos. Il l'évita facilement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ! Aboya-t-elle.

-Rien du tout, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant qui cachait sa curiosité. Je voulais juste en avoir le cœur net. Vérifier que cette serveuse était bien notre présidente. »

Un silence.

« Pourquoi tu bosses ici ? »

Elle lui raconta tout. Les dents serrées. En colère. Toujours. A cause de l'abandon de son père ou parce qu'il avait découvert son secret. Les deux sans doute.

« Maman a une santé fragile et j'ai une petite sœur. Si je n'aide pas ma mère, elle risque de ne pas tenir le coup.

-Tu travailles dans un maid café, en dehors de la ville alors que tu détestes les mecs. Tu aurais pu choisir un boulot plus physique et près de chez toi. »

Sa force n'avait rien à envier à la plupart des garçons de l'école apparemment. Elle leur était même supérieure le plus souvent.

« C'est trop difficile pour moi. Un représentant des délégués doit être exemplaire et bon en classe... Et je n'y arrivais plus. »

Il avait gardé le silence. Elle était douée pour cacher la vérité sur son compte. Mais pas autant que lui.

« Et bien... Toutes mes condoléances. » lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser à côté de la première. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque. Certainement. Pourquoi se moquer ? Chacun ses secrets... Et ses problèmes.

Il s'en alla.

« On se revoit au lycée Présidente. » dit-il en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

La nuit suivante, il pensa à elle. L'observer serait encore plus intéressant maintenant qu'il était au courant de la double vie de la présidente.

Quand il la revit le lendemain, elle était en train de déplacer un énorme sac de sable à elle seule pour rendre service à ses deux plus proches amies. Étaient-elles au courant pour le maid café ? Non. Certainement pas.

L'une d'elle, la fille la plus mignonne du lycée d'après les autres garçons, sera jeta dans ses bras puis lui offrit une fleur une fois le service rendue.

Le visage de la présidente s'adoucit soudainement en prenant la modeste fleur. Un fin sourire éclaira même son visage. Il se figea. Elle était...

« Tu veux ma photo ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle avait donc remarqué qu'il l'observait et elle était redevenue la folle furieuse à laquelle tous étaient habitués.

Pourquoi pas, fut-il tenté de répondre. Sa réaction à cette réponse devait valoir son pesant d'or. Mais il décida de garder le silence et de s'éloigner, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il l'imagina parfaitement se mettre à s'agiter après son départ. Elle devait avoir peur qu'il révèle son secret. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle s'agitait encore plus que d'habitude.

Il n'allait pas révéler leur petit secret voyons ! Mais c'était tout de même amusant de la voir s'angoisser à ce propos.

La journée au lycée terminée, il rentra chez lui, se changea puis ressortir. Il était temps de découvrir l'autre aspect de la vie de sa présidente.

Elle n'était pas douée pour cacher ses émotions. Toujours tout feu tout flamme. Son rouble était évident quand elle le vit entrer dans le café mais elle se reprit rapidement. Le sourire était crispé mais...

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour mon cher Maître. »

Il se mit à rire. Il ne réussit pas à s'en empêcher. Le rire fut discret mais fut tout de même.

Les jours suivants, les rires ne furent qu'intérieurs alors qu'il l'observait toujours. Au lycée et durant son travail. Passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se donnait toujours à fond quoi qu'il arrive... Et elle ne semblait pas détestait son travail au café autant qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Il était le seul client avec lequel elle était véritablement crispée ou troublée. Encore plus intéressant et amusant.

Les jours passaient. Elle était en train de se tuer au travail. Au lycée comme au café. Il se découvrit soudain inquiet pour elle. Elle devait lever le pied mais elle était beaucoup trop têtue pour s'avouer vaincue évidemment.

Il avait bien tenté de l'aider mais...

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

De son aide ou de l'aide d'un homme ?

Très bien il avait compris mais il resterait tout de même là. Prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait de nouveau.

Il avait bien fait. Les secrets finissent toujours par être découverts. Épuisée, elle n'avait pas pu se défendre et malgré l'interdiction de sa présidente...

« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais pas touche... »

Il le pensait vraiment.

Les trois autres avaient reculé. Évidemment. Si tous les garçons avaient peur de Misaki, ils se méfiaient sans doute tout autant de lui et cela même s'ils le trouvaient cool apparemment. Avec la présidente on savait à quoi s'en tenir mais avec lui...

Tandis que les trois autres élèves de Seika reste immobile, il s'assura rapidement de son état. Elle était brûlante. Elle était allée trop loin.

Il la raccompagna chez elle après une petite explication avec les trois idiots.

Après une journée de repos, elle fut de retour au lycée. Il ne se cacha pas vraiment d'elle mais ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Heureusement il y avait le toit...

« Ils n'ont rien dit à personne, la rassura-t-il.

-Ah d'accord... Je m'étais préparée à affronter leurs moqueries. »

Sa présidente était prévoyante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Était-elle inquiète pour les trois idiots ? Alors qu'ils auraient pu révéler le secret qu'elle gardait ?

« Rien, répondit-il. Je leur ai juste demandé de garder le silence. »

Il l'avait fait pour elle mais il ne le lui dirait pas.

« Pour ne pas gâcher mon plaisir... voilà tout. » ajouta-t-il.

C'était leur secret après tout.

« Je vois. Ça te fait vraiment plaisir ?

-Si j'avais dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi tu l'aurais très mal pris. »

Il commençait à bien la connaître sa présidente.

« Et puis... Que le lycée soit au courant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, ajouta-t-il. On a le droit de faire des petits boulots. »

Il avait encore autre chose à lui dire.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'affubles d'un uniforme de serveuses que tu n'es plus une fille forte... Ou une très bonne élève. C'est dans ta nature de ne jamais baisser les bras et d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que tu as entrepris. Tu peux en être fière. »

Comme il était fière d'elle mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

Elle garda le silence. Soudain sérieuse. L'air un peu contrarié.

« Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais et pourtant tu n'as aucun mal à me dépasser, lui dit-elle. Et même tu t'es retourné pour m'encourager. »

De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Comme je ne suis pas du genre à accepter la défaite, c'est une situation que j'ai du mal à admettre, poursuivit-elle. Cette fois tu as pris la tête de la compétition et tu m'as sauvée mais tu verras, je parviendrais à te dépasser. Bientôt c'est moi qui m'inquiéterai pour toi. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ses mots. Il fut surpris pendant un instant. S'en rendit-elle compte ? Quelqu'un s'était-il un jour vraiment inquiété pour lui ?

« Au fait, reprit sa présidente, merci pour l'écharpe et le reste. J'ai une dette envers toi mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour te remercier alors tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

Elle lui donnait un moyen de se sortir de cette discussions qu'il commençait à trouver gênante. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« J'aimerais bien que... Que tu sois à mon service. Juste une journée. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle rougit. De fureur encore et toujours. Puis elle le traita de tous les noms pour ensuite s'en aller en fulminant.

Son sourire ne disparut pas après le départ de Misaki. Sa présidente était vraiment un défi à sa mesure.

...

* * *

><p>A : ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi long.<p>

PvC : Dis... Dis... Je pourrais avoir un thème.

A : C'est férié ! Tu pourrais pas prendre un jour de congé comme tout le monde.


End file.
